Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to grain carts and, more particularly, to a grain cart with a folding auger assembly that is rotatable to provide adjustable reach.
Description of the Related Art
Existing grain carts lack a folding auger assembly that is rotatable to provide adjustable reach. The present application addresses this problem, which results in a number of advantages which will be apparent from the present disclosure.